Break ups and Make ups
by Forwood15079
Summary: This is my first story please tell me what you think of it. Tyler /Caroline. Iknow there are some errors so plz ignore them.


Caroline: Who is she Matt?

Matt: Nobody! Just give it a rest Caroline.

Caroline: No. I am Caroline Forbes I dont give up that easily!

Matt: We noticed. Now just forget it I'm tired of this jealousy.

Caroline: I wouldn't be jealous if you would stop checking out other girls!

Matt: What the heck am I suppose to do Caroline? Huh? You know what I'm done We are through! (walks away)

Caroline:(drops to the floor and cries.)

Tyler:( walks into the school hallway. Sees Caroline on the ground.) Caroline?

Caroline:(looks up. then looks down.) What do you want? Did you just come to say how much money you made by say Matt and I would stay together?

Tyler: No I just left practice and my car is on the other side of the building.

Caroline: Then why are you still here?

Tyler: You look like you need some help.

Caroline: I dont need help from you.

Tyler: Uh-huh sure.

Caroline: You my ex boyfriends best friend why do you want to help me?

Tyler:Cause I know that Matt has been dating a girl named Meredith for the past month. And he's a asshole.

Caroline: A month? They've been dating a month? Is that why everytime we had a date he had to cancel? What is she prettier than I am or Smarter or more popular?

Tyler: She's a brainac she not as pretty and she's not popular and shes younger than you are.

Caroline:Wow what a dumbass! What is tall and skinny? or Short and skinny?

Tyler: Shes short but she aint skinny.

Caroline: (goes to stand up but falls backward. Tyler catches her.)

Tyler:Woah you okay?

Caroline:Yea just a little dizzy.

Tyler: Come on.

Caroline: What?

Tyler: Give me your keys.

Caroline:(gives her keys to him.) There but why do you need my keys?

Tyler: Cause I'm giving you a ride home.

Caroline: But what about my car?

Tyler: You can get that tomorrow. ( they go to his car)

Caroline: But...(gets cut off by Tyler.)

Tyler: Just get in the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THey go to Carolines house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline:Looks like my mom isn't home. Shocker.

Tyler:YOu okay?

Caroline: I'm upset but I'll get over it i hope.

Tyler:Caroline, Remember when you helped me through my transformation?

Caroline:Yes I remember. How could I forget? You were there crying!

Tyler:Now that part I was hoping you'd forget! But anyways why did you stay there and help me?

Caroline: Tyler I felt upset when you were crying I dont know what it was inside of me but I thiink I ...(gets cut off by her mom pulling in.) Got to go thanks tyler.

Tyler:No Problem I'll pick up up in the morning! Then you'll get your car back!

Caroline:Ok bye

Tyler:Bye.

Liz: Caroline. Was that Tyler Lockwood?

Caroline:Yes. Why?

Liz: You seem upset why?

Caroline:I'm not happy cause Matt broke up with me!

Liz:Then why was tyler here?

Caroline:Tyler is helping me! HE was acttually nice to me

Liz: Thats a good thing but you look like you need to talk sit down lets talk!

Caroline:(sits down.) Mom why are you doing this?

Liz:I'm your mother! Its my job and I love you so what is wrong?

Caroline: I feel upset if i see tyler upset and I dont know what it is inside of me eating me away when he is with another girl!

Liz:(laughs) Caroline I think your in love with Tyler Lockwood!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler:(picks up caroline and Drives to school! opens her door ignoring all the people watching.)

Caroline:(gets out of the car and Matt walks over.)Thanks Tyler.

Tyler:No problem. Here are your keys back but promise you wont end up like yesterday.

Caroline:If I do I'll give you the keys back!

Tyler:Ok here you go.(gives her the keys.)

Matt:What is going on here?

Tyler:Hey to you too.

Caroline: (mad wants to confront him but knows it will end his and tyler friendship.) I'll see you later Tyler.

Tyler:Ok see ya.

Caroline:(walks over to the girls.) Hey

Elena: Woah Woah Woah! YOu and Tyler Lockwood!

Katerina:Aren't you daiting Matt?

Caroline:I'm not dating Tyler or Matt!

Elena: Wow!

CAroline: (fake laughs mad cause they are sticking up for matt.)

Elena: I'm Sure Matt wouldn't do that!

Caroline:WHAT ARE YOU SAYING HE DIDNT CHEAT ON ME OR TYLER SAID ALL THAT AT THE RIGHT TIME! YOU ARE UNBELIEVEABLE! I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU ARE STICKING UP FOR YOUR EX!

Elena:Caroline shut up your causeing a scene.

Caroline:I DONT CARE YOUR NOT THE ONE WHO IS HEARTBROKEN HERE! YOU JUST WANT TO TURN ATTENTION AWAY FROM ME! YOU WANT TO BE THE QUEEN BEE! MABEY THATS WHY MATT DATED YOU! CAUSE HE DUMPED ME FOR A LITTLE MISS NOBODY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline:(Thinks:Im not sitting With Katerina and Bonnie cause they are sitting with Gilbert! I'm not sitting with the football players either! I'll go to my car.)

Tyler:(sees Caroline walking to her car! So he gets up and walks behind her with the football team watching him.)

Matt:Anyone know whats going on with them?

Football players:Nope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`tyler and Caroline~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler:Caroline what are you doing?

Caroline:Ditching I'm not going to stay for the rest of the day I mean I can't handel these people!

Tyler: I know I've been getting glares and stares all day!

Caroline: Well I dont know what your gonna do so I;m leaving Bye.

Tyler:Bye

Caroline:(leaves and goes to the the animals walk a car pulling around.)

Matt:(gets out of his car. and walks over to her.)What the hell is going on between you and my best friend?

Caroline:Nothing! Even if there was why would you care?

Matt: Cause he is my best friend and your my Ex.

Caroline:Really cause it seems like your misserable.

Matt: i was only misserable when i was dating you.

Caroline:You are a asshole!

Matt:(hits caroline in the face.)

Caroline:(shocked that he did that. ) How could youdo that?

Matt:ME? At least I dont have a thing going on with your best friend!

Caroline:What best friend? I dodnt thave a best friend! Kat and Bonnie and Elena are all sticking up for you!

Matt: Tyler sure seems to have a bond growing with you!

Caroline:Jealous that I have Tyler on my side and not on yours?

MAtt:(hits Caroline again in the face.) Shut up you dont know what your talking about!

Caroline: (starts crying runs away from him and jumps in her car and locks the door and starts it and drives twoard the school and notices Matt is behind her. So she drives Faster. goes to make a turn but her car flips unconious.)

Tyler:(sees all this happening like all the other students but he and Katerina are the only ones who know who's car that is so he run over to MAtt getting out of his runs over to Matt and starts punching him and yelling at him. tyler opens the door with the help of Jeremy. and picks Caroline out of the car.) Caroline? Can you hear me?

Caroline:(silent)

Tyler:Call an ambulance.

Jeremy:(calls 911) Hello we need an ambulance over at robert E lee high school. yes there is a girls who's car just flipped over and she is unconius i think . Yes she is breathing. Ok thank you. (hangs up) They are on there way.

Tyler:ok Come on Caroline hang in there. Matt what the hell is this on her face?

Matt:She flipped the car dude remember?

Tyler:These are fist marks.

Matt: are you accusing me of hitting her?

Katerina: If you hurt her more than what this crash did I will hurt you worse than anyone has ever hurt you!

Tyler: I'll help her too dude.

Elena:(runs over.) What the hell happened?

Katerina:Like you care.

Elena: I care!

Katerina: No you only care cause matt is here.

Elena: NO i am her friend.

Ambulance comes in and next thing you know they take Caroline to the hospital and There is a long line of cars following.

At the hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler:(calls the sheriff.) Hey its tyler lockwood ... yes i know... Caroline is in the hospital... yes alot of us are here... ok.. bye..(hangs upp) well her mom is coming over.

Katerina:I swear if Matt hurt her i ugh.

Tyler:If he hurt her I'm gonna hurt him so bad!

Liz: Where is she?

Tyler: We dont know anything yet. all we know is there are marks on her face that look like fist prints. And she was being chased by matt Donovan.

Liz:I'm gonna have to have a talk with him.

Katerina:If he hurt her im gonna hurt him so bad.

Liz: You may have to beat me to him.

Tyler: Here comes the doctor.

Doctor: Caroline Forbes?

Liz: Is she okay?

Doctor: She has a black eye , badly bruised wrist, and a fractured anckel.

Liz: is she awake?

Doctor:Yes you all can go see her.

Liz: thank you.(they all go in there and stand around the room.) Caroline are you okay?

Caroline: I will as soon as I kill Matthew Donovan.

Tyler:Did he hit you?

Caroline:Yes. When i left i went to the forest cause i got tired of all the comments. so i left and he followed me apparentaly.

Liz: You saved her life.

Tyler:No big deal.

Caroline: Yes it is you saved me from matt!

Tyler:(gets madd cause he looks her in the eyes and her one eye is swollen. so he goes out of the room and Katerina follows!) How could he do that?

Katerina:Hes a jerk!

Tyler:He's gonna be a dead jerk when i get done!

Katerina:And you say there is nothing there!

Tyler:Ok I feel something ok but i dont know what it is!

Katerina:You're in love with Caroline Forbes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline:(getting stuff out of her locker she closes it! and turns around and sees Matt.)

Matt:What the hell is going on between you anf Tyler Lockwood?

Caroline:Leave me the hell alone Jackass.

Matt:(slams her into a locker.) Awsner the question!

Caroline:Damn it i said leave me alone!

Matt:(slams her into a locker again._) Awsner tne question. WHat is going on with you and tyler?

CAroline:Nothing is going on and if there was I wouldn't tell you anyways.

Matt: (slmas her into a locker once again.) There is something going on so help me if i find out you were cheating on me with my best friend i will get my revenge!

Caroline:(starts crying.) GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU ASSHOLE! YOUR HURTING ME!

Tyler:(hears Caroline crying and screaming so he jumps up and runs out to the hall.)

Matt:I mean it Caroline. If i find out that you were i will get even.

Caroline:Why you cheated on me! and you calling me a slut? At least I was truthful through our realationship!But now i wished i would've broken up with you a long time!

Matt:(slaps her.)

Tyler:(hits matt in the face.) SHe said leave her alone!

Matt:What are you gonna be her knight and shining armor when she need you?

tyler:If she needs help I'll be there now get the hell out of here!

Caroline:(falls to the floor and crys.) Take me home please!

Tyler:(picks her up and carries her to his car and takes her home. Puts her on the sofa. and notices her shirt is turning diffrent colors.) Car. WHat caolor is your shirt suppose to be?

Caroline: White why?

Tyler:Its red in the back.

CAroline:Oh my god my back is bleeding!

Tyler:I'm gonna go get a wet rag I'll be right back.

Caroline: Ok (while hes gone she takes off her top and she has a tank on underneth!.)

Tyler: Woah how many shirts do you have on?

Caroline:This one and the one i took off. (pulls the back f her shirt up and tyler put the rag on the cut she jumps up .) Ouch!

Tyler:Sorry. (puts it on there again. and cleans the blood off of it. Goes and get her a new shirt to wear.) Here you go.

CAroline: Thanks. (puts it on.) You dont have to stay.

Tyler:(makes a damon move with the arm around the shoulder move.)Nah I'll stay.

Caroline:Of course you will.(they watch the notebook. She falls asleep in the middle of it.)

Tyler:Car? (sees shes asleep. Doesnt know what to do!) Um (then her head fall onto his chest cause hes laying down at the other end) Uh ok? (turns the notebook off and looks for something to watch. when he hears Caroline say that she loves him.) I love you to Caroline.

Liz:(comes in and see that.) Whats going on here?

Tyler:We were watching the notebook and she fell asleep.

Liz: ok but you guys are here early.

Tyler: Can I make a request for CArolines saftey?

Liz: Go for it.

Tyler: Put a restraning order aginst Matt Donovan.

Liz:What happened?

Tyler: I only know what i seen. He slaped her in the face and said " if i find out you have I will get even." I dont know what that means.

Liz:Yea I'll put that order up ASAP.

Tyler:Ok (caroline wakes up.)

caroline: Sorry ow. Mom what are you doing back?

Liz: I got out early. And what is this i heard about Matt?

Caroline:Nothing.

tyler: He hit you in the face!

Caroline:cant we drop this?

Liz:No! There is going to be a restraing order agist him now!

CAroline:How did I end up like this?

Tyler:What do you mean?

Caroline: On your cchest asleep?

Tyler:You fell asleep and you landed on my chest!

Caroline:Oh. Sorry.

Tyler:Its ok Your not the only girl that has ever fell aslepp on my chest!

Caroline: Well idk if i should feel embarassed or creeped out.

Tyler:(cell rings.) ugh Hello?...What do you want?...NO...Nothing...Asshole...I dont care...Bye...(hangs up) He gets on my nerves! If i get one more call from him I'm going to freak out!

Caroline: matt is annyoing!

Liz: that restraing order will come in handy.

Caroline: Yea i hope so. (later that night she walks tyler out to his car.) Thanks for everything.

tyler:Hey you helped me and I'm helping you!

caroline:Yea but you dont have too.

Tyler: DO you remember anything form when you were asleep today?

Caroline:I remember having a dream wher you were in it and Matt was and you were hurting him. Best dream i've had in a long time.

Tyler;Do you remember what you said in your sleep?

CAroline:No why what did i say?

Tyler:I'll tell you tomorrow at 7.

Caroline:Um okay. Isnt tomorrow friday?

Tyler:Yep see you tomorrow morning.

Caroline:Bye

Tyler:Later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6:00 am~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz:Caroline Tylers is on his way its time for you to wake up!

CAroline:I dont want to! I want to sleep.

Liz:(goes downstairs. see tyler at the door.) Tyler good moring.

Tyler;Is she up?

Liz:Nope give her time i got a plan. give her some time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6:30~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz:Ok thats it. Tyler you can have some breakfast its out on the table. (calls elena.) Elena its Liz...I'm good...I got a question for you... Would you like to come help wake up Caroline the fun way/... Ok see you in 5. Bye. (hangs up)

Elena:here what do i do Liz?

Liz: (hands her a bucket of water.) Do your thing.

Elena:This is gonna be fun!(runs up to carolines room and she dumps the bucket of ice cold water on Caroline.)WAKE UP!

Caroline:I'M GONNA KILL YOU ELENA GILBERT! (chases her down stares and in the living room and sees tyler laughing at the table eating some pancakes.) You think this is funny huh tyler?

Tyler:(shakes his head.) No just right now you look like a mess! look in the mirror.

CAroline:(looks in the mirror and sees her hair is dripping wet and her clothes are wet too.) Elena if i cant get my hair to look perfect I will Kill you! (runs upstairs to get wears skinny jeans with a black tee shirt with a saying that says DOnt hate the game hate the player. then she blow drys her hair so it looks perfect! runs downstairs and sits next to Elena and eats her breakfast fast so she can go to school.) Ready to go?

Tyler:(laughing) yea but chill out.

Elena:(thinks: Yea Caroline Forbes chill out? Yea right.) Lets get going guys.

Caroline:Ok come on tyler. Leave the freaking pancakes here Tyler.

Tyler:But im so hungrey.

CAroline:you can come back tomorrow to finish it. (grabs his arm and drgs him out of the house.) Come on do i have to drag your freaking butt to the school?

Tyler:No. That would be embarassing.

Caroline:Then drop the pancake.

Tyler:(Drops in his mouth.) Its dropped.

Elena:I'll see you two at school right?

Tyler:What else are we suppose to do?

Caroline:Dont go there Elena.

Tyler:(gets in the car and drives to the school with Elena following them. gets out and opens the door for Caroline.) Careful. Dont hurt yourself.

CAroline: (sticks her tounge out.) Watch it. Lockwood. Pay back is comming.

Tyler:I will see you after school and dont forget about tonight at 7.

Caroline:Oh yea. Its a date. (walks away. smiling.)

Tyler:(*thinking: A date. wow* He gets his stuck and locks the car. and goes to class.)

Matt:Hey Dude.

Tyler:What do you want?

Matt:Nothing i just came to apologize about all this.

Tyler:Why you never apologized for anything in your life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CAroline:(sees tyler's back cause hes waiting for her but she came out a new way today. so she runs and jumps on his back.) AHOLA!

Tyler:Who? Caroline? Geez you scared the crap out of me.

Caroline: SOrry (gets off his back.)

Tyler:Ready?

Caroline:Can we stop at my house i need to change. Sime kid knocked me over and well they stained my shirt and pants.

Tyler:Come on. ( drives to her house she changes into a a red tee-shirt and skinny jeans. with get back in the car and he takes her to dinner and then for a walk near the lake.)

Caroline:What did I say yesterday while i was asleep?

Tyler:Um do you really want to know?

Caroline:Its sounds important / embarrasing.

Tyler:It was a little akward but you told me you loved me.

Caroline:Oh um (looks down.) Uh anything else?

Tyler:Yeah. I told you I loved you back.

Caroline:(head snaps a smile on her face.) You did / do?

Tyler:Yes. I love you Caroline Lillian Forbes!

CAroline:I love you Tyler Jacob Lockwood!

Tyler:(kisses her full on the kisses back and they are both happy about he pulls away.) You may be a vampire but I still need to breath Car.

Caroline:Sorry I got caught up in the moment.

Tyler:Its fine I did too.


End file.
